


Rewrite

by LunarDaydreams



Series: Upheaval [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After the apocalypse the kids are not really okay, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Ford makes some mistakes, Gen, Godlike Mabel, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the Falling Star AU, Magic Mabel Pines, Minor Character Death, PTSD I guess?, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Reality Bending, Sibling Bonding, this is a pretty dark fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarDaydreams/pseuds/LunarDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go differently. An alternate plan is formed. The world is saved, but it’s forever changed-- along with everyone in it. Dormant powers awaken in seemingly ordinary humans. Magical creatures run amuck. In the midst of it all, the twins have to deal with Mabel’s sudden new ability to rewrite reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

_“Will you follow me?”_  
  
_Dipper looked at the tumultuous swirl of angry reds, oranges, and yellows behind Ford’s head. He heard screams coming from nearby, and his heart clenched at the possibility that one of them might be his sister. She could be hurt, or worse, and as important as the world was, his sister was more important._

_He took a deep breath, and a step back._  
  
_“No.”_  
  
_And then he turned, and ran into the forest alone._  
  


* * *

  
  
The first night back in California, Dipper woke up crying, gasping for air and shaking violently. Mabel was awake and at his side in an instant, arms around  him, letting him cry on her shoulder. He buried his face in her nightshirt and cried freely, trying desperately to block out the images of the demons chasing him.  
  
_“Hey, 8-Ball, Teeth, you’ve earned a treat. Have the kid as a snack.”_ He shuddered at the memory of Bill’s voice.  He could still see 8-Ball’s glowing, rolling eyes and sharp teeth and Teeth’s crazed, skinless smile and the terror of how close he’d come to being eaten alive. In his nightmare, he hadn’t been able to get away.  
  
“It’s okay Dipper,” Mabel said quietly, soothingly rubbing circles into his back. “We’re home. You’re okay. I won’t let anything hurt you again, okay bro?”  
  
He nodded against her nightshirt, suddenly glad that Mabel had been in relative safety inside that bubble prison for those first few days. She hadn’t had to fear for her life alone like he had, and he never wanted her to. There were plenty reasons for them both to have nightmares these days, and he was glad that wouldn’t be one of them.  
  
Slowly, his crying eased up, and he pulled back to wipe at his tears before he took his sister's appearance in. Mabel eyes were red and puffy, and it looked like she’d been awake and crying for a while.  
  
“Are you-- are you okay?” He faltered. “Did you even go to sleep?”  
  
Mabel looked embarrassed as she shook her head. “I couldn't sleep." She absently moved a lock of hair to her mouth to chew on, now that her hands were free.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be the one who had problems with staying up too much." Dipper tried to joke, but she just looked down at her lap. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Mabel, talk to me. Why couldn't you sleep? You were fine in Gravity Falls."  
  
"That's because there was the barrier. Y'know, with the unicorn hair and the mercury?”  
  
Dipper shivered, his heart sinking as he realized what she meant. “You’re scared Bill will come back.”  
  
“Aren’t you?” She asked.  
  
“No,” he said, even though she was right. He was scared Bill would come back, but too tired to fight sleep. He’d managed to stay up the first night after they’d defeated Bill, watching over Mabel, scared something would snatch his sister away again, jumping at shadows that he’d sworn were moving. He’d slept uneasily the night after, waking up frequently to nightmares. And then their parents had come down and picked them up.  
  
The trip had been long, and exhausting, and Dipper had slept very poorly in the car. He’d practically collapsed in bed the moment they’d returned.  
  
“Even after all that time you spent super paranoid about Bill after the puppet thing?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Mabel, he’s gone.” He said firmly. A part of him felt guilty for saying things he couldn’t back up and didn't believe, but he didn't want Mabel to be scared. "We stopped him. It's over. He’s trapped for good. Just because there’s not a barrier around us doesn’t mean he’s gonna get at us. We're safe."  
  
"The world's still all weird though." She looked out the window. They'd heard the radio in the car on the way home. Plane travel had been halted for the time being until they could figure out a way to deal with the dragons and the griffons and the occasional demon in the sky, not to mention the unpredictable magic storms. Almost the whole city was shut down except for emergency services, the streets filled with monsters and fae of all sorts. Martial law had been declared, curfews imposed, and since Dipper had woken up he'd heard four different sirens going off.  
  
They'd beaten Bill, but Dipper wasn't sure that counted as winning. The world was changed, more dangerous, and he felt helpless.  
  
It was ironic. They were thirteen now, but he felt less prepared for the future than he had at the beginning of the summer. At twelve, he'd been so sure that he was ready to grow up. He'd wanted to skip the next few years and get to be an adult.  
  
And now, he'd never felt more like a small child, in far too deep in forces he didn’t understand. They'd accomplished a lot in Gravity Falls. They'd essentially defeated a god of chaos.  
  
But neither of them were okay after all of that. He didn't know how to make things right again.  
  
"We still stopped Bill." Dipper said, rubbing her shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "He's locked up. It's safe to sleep."  
  
"I know that," She drew her knees up to her chest, still staring out the window. They heard more sirens, and saw flashing lights against the blinds briefly as the ambulance drove past. "Dipper?"  
  
"Yeah?" He replied quietly, his own gaze drawn to the window.  
  
"Lots of people are dying because of this aren't they?"  
  
Dipper winced. He knew full well that she knew the answer, there was no point in lying to her. "Yeah. Yeah they are." He sighed.  
  
"It's my fault." She buried her face in her knees. "I gave the rift to Bill and now everything is terrible and everyone is dying. I'm so stupid."  
  
"Mabel, no, don't say that." His stomach churned at the guilt and self-loathing in her voice.  
  
"Why not? It's true!" She started to shake, and Dipper panicked upon realizing she was crying. "I did a stupid, selfish thing and caused the apocalypse and now everyone is dying and hurting and--and--"  
  
Dipper hugged her tightly. "Mabel stop it! Don't blame yourself for this!" Why couldn't she see that this was his fault? His and Ford's. Ford had told him not to tell anyone about the rift, not even Mabel, and look where it had gotten them. He should've been more trusting-- more like _Mabel_. "You didn't know what it was. You had no way to know what was going on, or what Bill was planning. He tricked you and it's not your fault you were caught unaware."  
  
She didn't reply, but she did uncurl enough to return his hug. He wasn't sure what else to say. What _could_ he say? They'd just lived through an apocalypse, and they were at the centre of it. Nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

  
The second night back in California, Dipper had only been in bed for about ten minutes before Mabel crawled under the covers with him. A year ago he might've protested, but now he just hugged her, and she did the same. He felt himself relax. His sister was warm and solid, and hearing her soft breathing beside him was comforting. It was hard to slip into the memory of those three days he'd spent on the run when he had her there with him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I don't wanna be alone," she mumbled in response, burying her face in his neck. "Is it okay if I sleep here?"  
  
Dipper nodded, and asked hesitantly, "Are you actually going to sleep tonight?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted. "I'll try though. I don't wanna get so tired I eat my shirt like you do."  
  
"Good, your shirt probably tastes like glitter." He tried to tease, and was rewarded with a small smile and a giggle.  
  
"At least my shirt is clean."  
  
"Hey, I've been keeping clean lately." And he had been. He'd showered every day since they'd gotten back, and washed his clothes. He'd been a wreck on the run, coated in grime and sweat and dust. He didn’t want the reminder of those three days.  
  
"Good. Means you're a less smelly cuddleperson." Mabel yawned and shut her eyes. She fell asleep a few moments later, to Dipper's relief.  
  
She'd been distracted and tired all day because of not sleeping the night before, and Dipper had been worried. House attacks by monsters had been fairly common, and he'd been terrified that something would attack them and she'd be too out of it to escape. He didn't know what was out there, and he didn't have the journals to tell him how to defeat it.  
  
_'I wish I knew what to do, Mabel.'_ He thought with a quiet sigh, and shut his own eyes, hoping to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
The third night back in California, Dipper woke up to see a familiar pair of eight balls looking down at him, sharp teeth in a grin, illuminated oddly by the bright pink light in the room.  
  
He squeaked and kicked out on instinct. He wasn't strong enough to do much damage, but it was enough to make 8-Ball stumble.  
  
Dipper scrambled out of bed and away from the demon, his first instinct to look over at Mabel and pray it hadn't hurt her while he was asleep.  
  
He stopped abruptly, eyes going wide. Mabel tossed and turned in bed, in the midst of a nightmare.  
  
And she was glowing.  
  
"MABEL!" Dipper cried, terrified for her, forgetting for a moment that 8-Ball was still in the room, coming up behind him.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. The first thing she saw was the demon grab Dipper, claws drawing blood on his arm. He struggled, crying out in pain, but the creature's grip on his arm was too strong.  
  
The room shook. 8-ball looked over at Mabel. During their struggle, she'd gotten up. Dipper froze, eyes going wide as he took in the surreal sight. He was reminded of when he’d nearly fallen to his death alongside Gideon, when he’d stopped inches from the ground and looked up to see his sister glowing teal and silhouetted against the moon. She’d looked like something magical then, like a being from another world.  
  
But she wasn’t holding any magic amulets this time. Her hair and nightshirt had started to billow out around her as if she were underwater, and the air had grown thick and heavy and pressurized, as if he was suddenly deep underwater himself. Even the air felt heavy when he inhaled, and it smelled of ozone and the faintest hint of cotton candy.  
  
Mabel opened her mouth to speak, her eyes narrowing at the monster gripping his arm. _"Let go of my brother!"_ She said furiously. Her voice reverberated around the room. It echoed through the walls, the floor, through Dipper himself, as if her words were penetrating everything around them.  
  
8-Ball obeyed, releasing him and scrambling back into the corner, eyes wide with fear.  
"Y--you're--"  
  
Whatever she was, it didn't finish. It let out a blood curdling scream as it started to dissolve, like a heavy wind was knocking its very atoms apart. In just a moment, all that was left was dust.  
  
Dipper stared at his sister in stunned silence, trying to comprehend what he'd just seen; what Mabel had just done. He snapped out of it when his arm throbbed painfully and he tried to stop the bleeding, momentarily looking away from Mabel.  
  
_“You’re hurt.”_ He didn’t so much hear her voice as feel it, echoing through his head and his chest. He saw a glowing hand touch his arm; she’d stepped forward while he was distracted with trying to apply pressure.  
  
The pain melted away in an instant. He watched the wound shrink and close, leaving smooth skin behind. The blood seemed to evaporate away until there was nothing left.  
  
Dipper looked up, brown eyes meeting glowing white.  
  
“Mabel--” He faltered, unnerved. “What happened to you?”  
  
In an instant, the pink glow surrounding her vanished. She blinked, eyes going back to their usual warm brown. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she swayed where she stood.  
  
He rushed to steady her, moving them both to sit down on her bed. “What happened? You just-- you were glowing. You destroyed that demon.”  
  
She was pale in the dim moonlight filtering in through the window. She shook her head. “I--I don’t know what I did. I was having a nightmare, and then I woke up and you were hurt and I just--” She faltered, tears in her eyes “It was like I was half asleep.”  
  
“Well, you saved me, so that could’ve gone a lot worse.” Dipper hugged her tightly, partially so she couldn’t see the panic on his face. He didn’t know if it was the bubble she’d been trapped in, or something else entirely, but something about his sister had clearly, fundamentally changed.  
  
The details of the apocalypse were a bit hazy, muddled with the pure insanity of it all and his constant exhaustion. They slipped through his fingers as if they were a dream, and their experience in the bubble was the most incoherent of the lot. Mabel had refused to talk about it afterwards. He remembered it had been a world made of her mind that she’d had complete control over, but aside from the bizarre trial he didn’t remember anything specific.  
  
_‘Did Bill do this to her?’_   He wondered to himself. _‘Or was she always going to be like this?’_

  
He’d heard the stories in the last few days. The apocalypse had awoken magic in many people who had no idea that it had laid dormant in them for years.  
  
Yesterday, they’d overheard their parents talking about Susy Livingstone, a quiet girl in their grade who had shown a sudden display of magic and been kicked out by her parents. And then there was the rumors about Lionel Valdez, a young man who had started setting things on fire with his mind and was found dead in his home a day later, with evidence of a struggle.  
  
The world was taking the strange and the unusual very poorly, and this included hurting the people who they considered as such. Dipper tightened his hug, as if somehow hoping he could protect her from the world outside; he couldn’t let his sister be one of those people found dead in their homes.  
  
He would _not_ let that happen to her.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Rewrite. This one's probably not as polished as Starting At The End because I got impatient waiting for someone to be free to beta read. Oh well. Anyway, I know there are probably some similarities to Transcendence AU, but it can't be helped considering that was pretty much what was going to happen in canon if the apocalypse wasn't averted. You guys called it early, good job. 
> 
> It is, however, inspired by the Falling Star AU that was floating around tumblr some time ago, though I may be diverting a lot from it. I haven't actually kept up with the AU since a few weeks after Dipper and Mabel Vs the Future. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave me some feedback! I'd love to hear from you and suggestions for how to improve my writing will always be appreciated! And let me know if I missed any tags. Thanks!


	2. Smile

It was the bright glow on his face that woke him up. He stirred out of his thankfully dreamless sleep. It took him a brief moment to realize what was going on before the rest of his grogginess faded away.  
  
“Mabel?”  
  
She was glowing again, the room illuminated in shades of pink, her hair and nightdress billowing out in an almost ethereal manner. She turned with a quiet whine, and he realized with a start that she was having a nightmare.  
  
And that they weren’t alone.  
  
A dark smudge had appeared in the middle of the room, incoherent and indistinct, like it was something made out of shadow rather than mass. Dipper found himself frozen in fear for a moment, watching it with wide eyes as it moved around the centre of their shared bedroom.  
  
On the other bed, Mabel moved in her sleep again, letting out a wordless, distressed murmur, and Dipper saw the shadow darken, grow stronger.  
  
_‘She’s bringing it to life.’_ He realized, his eyes practically bugging out now. He scrambled to his feet. “Mabel! Mabel wake up!” He rushed to her side and shook her.  
  
“H--huh?” The glow faded when she opened her eyes, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shadow fade into nothingness.  
  
Dipper wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or not that Mabel had turned out to be the source of the shade. On the one hand, they weren’t being attacked by anything. On the other hand, that meant Mabel really was performing some sort of magic on accident, and they didn’t know how to control it.  
  
Mabel sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and blinking at him. “What’s wrong Dipper?”  
  
Dipper turned on the desk lamp and sat down beside her. She looked pale and shaky after her nightmare. For a moment he considered whether or not he wanted to burden her with this on top of everything else. Maybe this was something he could figure out on his own.  
  
_‘She’ll be in danger if she doesn’t know what she’s doing.’_ He reasoned, and took a deep breath. “Mabel, you were glowing again.”  
  
She stared at him, eyes going wide, “I was?”  
  
Dipper nodded, “Yeah. Mabel, you-- there was this shadow thing in the room. It looked like it was getting stronger and it dissapeared when you woke up. I think you were bringing it to life.”  
Internally he winced. That sounded entirely wrong, but he didn’t know how better to put it.  
  
She stared at him with guilt creeping onto her face. "You think I made that 8-ball eyed thing that attacked you before?"  
  
"No, I-- not intentionally." He said quickly. "What were you dreaming about yesterday?"  
  
She ducked her head, tugging on a lock of her hair and twirling it nervously. "The eight ball eye monster." She admitted quietly. "But I didn't mean to bring it to life. That's never happened before!"  
  
"I know, Mabel. I know." Dipper put a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised at how steady his voice was. Truthfully, he was terrified. But Mabel needed him to be strong right now. "Everything got all weird when Bill started the apocalypse. You know what the news has been saying. People are waking up with powers every day."  
  
"A lot of people think they're not people anymore. Or that they made deals with demons."  
  
"Well they're wrong, Mabel. You're still a person and you didn't even make a _real_ demonic deal. You never shook Bill's hand." Dipper said firmly. "You're still you. You just might be able to make things real with your mind now."  
  
"I made _scary_ things, though,” the lock of hair had moved to her mouth now, a nervous habit she’d never been able to break.  
  
"We don't know if they're only going to be monsters." Dipper insisted. "We don’t know enough about this yet. There are all kinds of things it could be. I wish I had the journals. There probably was something about it in there.”  
  
He wished, briefly, that he’d spent more time memorizing the contents of the journal. Of course, he’d only had access to the other two for a very short amount of time.  
  
If he was in Gravity Falls, maybe he could’ve asked one of the magical creatures they were on good terms with for advice. They were good with the gnomes still, he was pretty sure, after the whole mess with Jeff and the Gemulets and that particular apocalypse. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the thought of that. The Gemulet apocalypse hadn’t really seemed like a big threat. It had felt like a game, maybe because he’d had Mabel by his side the whole time, and they’d gotten goofy weapons from the gnomes.  
  
He’d never really felt in danger then. Not like now. Not like when the rift in the sky had opened up and the sky had turned the colour of blood and the screams and sirens had started in the distance and the monsters had started appearing and when Mabel and Stan and Ford couldn’t be found _anywhere_ and when he was running for his life from horrible monsters that wanted to _eat him alive_. Not like when he was terrified and alone and hungry and thirsty and so _tired_ because there was nowhere safe to sleep and for all he knew Mabel could’ve been dead and it would’ve been _his fault_ for upsetting her, for not going after her the _moment_ she’d run into the woods. His fault for not telling her about the rift, for listening to Ford and failing to trust his own twin sister with information that could’ve led to the end of the world.  
  
His fault for not trusting her with information that _did_ lead to the end of the world. He’d let her down, left her vulnerable to being tricked by Bill because she didn’t know what it was he wanted and what the stakes were.  
  
Something warm was draped over his shoulders, and he snapped out of his thoughts with a start. A moment later, Mabel wrapped her arms around him in a tight and protective hug.  
  
It was only then that he registered that he was well into a panic attack. His breaths were coming in as short, fast gasps, his head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to throw up. Dimly it dawned on him that he must be hyperventilating.  
  
“Breath out, Dipper,” Mabel ordered. He forced himself to exhale until his lungs were empty and was rewarded by feeling a little less dizzy. “Slow breaths, mmkay bro?”  
  
He nodded faintly, focusing in on Mabel’s breathing, trying to match his to hers and shutting his eyes.  
  
Inhale, hold, exhale, hold. It was so much easier with Mabel here, breathing calmly to help him focus and keeping him grounded. He couldn’t help but think of how hard it had been when he’d panicked in Gravity Falls, when he’d finally lost the monsters chasing him and found a dingy corner of an alley to hide in and just curled up and cried--  
  
“Dipper, c’mon, slow breaths.” Mabel reminded. Dipper shook his head to clear the thoughts, focusing on his sister again. “It’s okay, bro. We’re home now and we’ll be okay. We’ll get through this. Mystery twins, remember?”  
  
“Y--yeah.” He took a slow breath. “Mystery Twins.” They were together again. They could face this together. Even if the apocalypse never stopped, it wouldn’t be like those three days in Gravity Falls.  
  
“Hey, you wanna go downstairs and rewatch some Ducktective?” Mabel suggested, giving him her best smile. “I think we need to take some time off from thinking about this whole mess and relax. What d’you say bro?”  
  
He nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good.”  
  
She hopped out of bed, grabbing up their blankets and his hand and tugging him down the stairs, a smile still fixed on her face.  
  
He could tell it the smile was mostly for his benefit, but it was still a comfort, and he was grateful for the distraction from his thoughts.  
  
He felt guilty though. Mabel was the one with a frightening new power, and she was spending her energy trying to keep him from having a meltdown instead of dealing with her own problems. Bringing nightmares to life was a much bigger priority than a few anxiety attacks.  
  
He was supposed to be helping her with the sudden onset of powers, and instead she was distracting him from his problems.  
  
“Let’s have some hot chocolate,” Mabel decided once they had dumped the blankets on the couch. He followed her quietly into the kitchen as she dug out the packets of hot cocoa and the marshmallows.  
  
He was impressed at how calm she was, even humming a little to herself as she heated up the water for the hot chocolate and then completely drowned their cups in marshmallows.  
  
“How are we supposed to drink it through all those marshmallows?” Dipper questioned, finding himself smiling at how silly their cups looked.  
  
“You eat the marshmallows first! Duh! Delicious snack AND warm sweet drink! Hot chocolate’s got it all!” She put his mug in his hands and he had to eat a few marshmallows off the top to keep them from falling all over the floor.  
  
Five minutes later found them curled up in the blankets with their hot chocolate in front of them, Ducktective DVD playing on the TV. Dipper found himself relaxing, half-paying attention to the show and half lost in his own thoughts, but it was still there to ground him, and Mabel’s commentary was comforting. With this going on in the background, it was easier to think clearly about the problem at hand.  
  
So either from Bill or the results of his apocalypse, Mabel had gained a power. He didn’t know what the extent of it was, or if it could be activated at will or not, but it clearly at the very least included the ability to bring her own nightmares to life.  
  
And to destroy them again. Even though 8-Ball had terrified him, he wasn’t sure he’d ever quite get the sight of the demon being reduced to a pile of dust out of his head.  
  
He didn’t know if that was exclusive to the things she created or not. Was it simply a matter of ending its connection to the real world, or was it more than that? Could she do that to the other monsters?  
  
Clearly, if it hadn’t already manifested completely, breaking her out of the use of her power stopped things from coming into being. But would it work if it was already solid, like 8-Ball had?  
  
Dipper wished there was a way to test that without putting them into danger. The better handle they had on how and when her powers worked, the better chance they had of keeping anyone from finding out about it.  
  
_‘Maybe we should tell mom and dad.’_ He thought, briefly, before shoving the thought aside. He had no idea how his parents were taking this whole thing. He knew they loved him and Mabel, but he wasn’t sure if he could count on that. Not yet. Not until he knew exactly what it was that Mabel had become and how to control this power.  
  
No, he’d keep this between them for now. Just until he could get his bearings. Until he could make absolutely, _completely_ sure that their parents did not approve of the people who’d been kicking out relatives that’d turned out to have powers in the wake of the apocalypse. He wanted to trust his parents, but he couldn’t help but think of Stan and Ford’s family, how quickly they’d kicked Stan out over one mistake.  
  
There was no way Dipper would take even a single chance on that. Not when it was Mabel’s safety and future at stake. If it came to that, he’d follow her, but he wasn’t optimistic about the chances of two barely-thirteen years old surviving for that long on the streets in this situation.  
  
He’d barely survived three days on his own. Their chances were better with the both of them, but he’d seen plenty of people who hadn’t been that lucky.  
  
_‘This only happened to the world because I didn’t trust anyone.’_ A part of him reminded the rest. He winced and hurried to justify it. No, this was different. This was temporary. Just until he could be sure. It was his fault Mabel was like this, and it was his responsibility to make sure she was safe, to cover all the angles. Better safe than sorry, after all.  
  
“Oh man, Dipper, look at all that foreshadowing we missed the first time! The whole thing with the stuffed duck was a reference to his brother all along!” Mabel nudged him, drawing his attention back to the show.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I guess it was. They really put a lot of thought into it,” he watched the characters on screen for another moment, before glancing back on Mabel. Her smile was a lot more genuine now as she relaxed and got into the show.  
  
Somehow, despite all that had happened, she managed to find ways to smile and be happy.  
  
Silently, Dipper promised to do everything he could to keep her that way.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry that took so long to get out. I was finishing up chapter three before I was ready to post Chapter Two and then I wanted someone to actually look over the chapter this time. I hope everyone enjoyed it, Chapter Three should be out soon (after chapter four of Starting At The End though). Thanks to [Whatclaptrap](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatclaptrap/pseuds/Whatclaptrap) for giving it a readover for me.


End file.
